Woods
The Woods is the forest-based outskirts of the Protagonist's Town. This is where Poro's body was sent flying to after he was rammed by a truck near the Tunnel. It is also where the Protagonist buried Poro's body and created her dog's grave. Story During Chapter 4, the Protagonist witnesses Poro's Spirit and ran after him into the Woods. After evading Spirits with the help of Matches she found and passing through the thick thickets, she eventually reaches the deepest parts of the Woods and found Poro's body. The girl tries to wake him up, but she fails again and again. The girl was eventually forced to realize and accept reality that her dog is dead. She breaks down into tears, blaming herself for Poro's death and not telling her Sis what had happened, which lead the sister to go missing. Eventually, she buried Poro's body and made him a grave. The Protagonist then left to find her sister, only to end up in the old train tracks and encounter a ghost train heading towards her. It seemed to have hit her, but the girl wakes up to find herself okay. She also finds Poro's Torn Collar in her hand. The girl then continued her way Home before resuming her search for Sis. At the end of the game and Chapter 7, which is the next day, the Protagonist who now wears an Eyepatch over her missing left eye and her sister visited the woods. She visited Poro's grave with her sister and left the dog some flowers. The two then returned home. Areas The Woods are where the remains of old train tracks were laid. It may be possible that those train tracks where abandoned and went unused, other than a ghost train. It is also where many of the dead are buried. * Graveyard - The graveyard is where many of those who passed away in the Town are buried and their graves laid. * Temple - The Temple are several worship areas, left unattended during the night. It may still be in use, as the Town's current graveyard is nearby. Residence * Streetlight Shadow * Stone Face * Mr. Raw Head Items Key There is one Key Item in the Woods. You can collect this Item from the Woods, specifically in front of the metal fence door that acts as the entrance to the Woods. Collectibles There are eleven Collectible Items in the Woods. You can collect this Item from the Woods automatically at the end of Chapter 4. You can collect this Item from the Woods, specifically in front of the large temple in the Temple area. It is guarded by numerous Stone Faces. You can collect this Item from the Woods, specifically near the first bulletin board that is north from the metal fence door that acts as the entrance to the Woods. You can collect this Item from the Woods, specifically at the path where the screen will get covered in spiderwebs. It is buried under dirt, so you will need the Shovel to get it out. You can collect this Item from the Woods, specifically at the junction of the Temple. It is south of the two fake Jizo Statues that are side by side. You can collect this Item from the Woods, specifically at the northeast end of the railroad tracks in the deepest parts of the Woods. You can collect this Item from the Woods, specifically at one of the corners of the grave clusters in the Graveyard area. It is guarded by some Mr. Raw Heads. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 11 In the Woods, to the southeast of a fake Jizo Statue near a bush. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 12 in the Graveyard area. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 13 in the Temple area of the Woods, the most northeast location. It is to the north of the Trophy collectible Item. You can acquire Puzzle Piece 14 in the path that leads to the north, from the railway in the Woods. Category:Locations